Fragile Beginnings
by Hug A Pug Puggywug
Summary: What would have happened if Col had spoken his mind during their first fight? What would have happened if they didn't make up? JG owns all. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_Umm… Not too sure what to put here :) This is my first story, so please don't hate me for the plot! Thank you very much to DustyG for giving me the idea, and Darling Summers for beta-ing it for me, despite the fact that it was riddled with mistakes! I need to learn how to spell :) Anyhoo, both are amazing authors themselves- Go read Company of the Universals and Just for you!

-HaPPw

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Col, I'm not just a siren companion. I can bond with all creatures; I'm a universal."

Col looked at her in disbelief, which morphed into anger, ignoring the look in the eleven-year-old girl's mismatched eyes, pleading with him to accept her.

Mags nuzzled Connie's hair in an attempt to reassure and comfort her, but it only made things worse. Col foolishly decided to completely speak his mind, regardless of the consequences.

"I know what a universal is. I've been in the Society much longer than you have. I know a lot more about the Society than you do- I didn't fail my assessment."

Connie winced internally- that comment hurt.

Col kept on speaking, ignoring the hurt look on her face.

"Everybody thinks you're so special- Dr. Brock, the Trustees, even my own _grandmother _seems to prefer you."

He broke off, seething with anger. Connie spoke softly. Her gaze was downcast, not meeting his eyes.

"I thought that you'd be happy for me, now that we both shared the secret. I thought we were friends."

Col snorted in derision, although he could not bring himself to look at her, knowing that if he did, he would feel nothing but guilt and regret.

"I wanted to be friends with you at first, before you lied to me. I thought that it would be cool having another Society member my age, but obviously I thought wrong.

I never imagined that it would be under anything but equal terms."

With this last scathing comment, he flung the last tatters of their fragile friendship away from himself and stormed out of the garden, furiously kicking a football with him.

Behind him, Connie was left alone, with only Mags to hear her silent sobs, at another start gone wrong.

* * *

**Short? _Well, aren't prologues supposed to be?_ I might continue this… If I get enough response :) If I do continue, next chapter will definitely be longer!**

**_Please review!!! _**


	2. Desolation,Anger,Apprehension,Pleasure

**_A/N: I'm baaaa-ack! Did you miss me?! I won't have such long chapters usually, as my beta wrote half of this one, and I won't go without updating for like, two weeks next time. Unless I'm dead. Or attacked by a rabid squirrel. Or in the Gaeltacht. Well, I'm sure you get the picture._**

**_Thanks very much to my brilliant beta, co-writer for this chappie and title-and-idea-giver, Darling Summers, and my reviewers Lollipopz 104, Angelmail (who also gave a great idea), DustyG, Argand the Cookie Monster, Hannah Potter and of course, Darling Summers. WOW, this A/N is getting long. Anywho! On to chapter TWO!!!(!)

* * *

_**

**_Desolation_**

Connie followed his retreating figure through eyes blurred with tears. She did not understand- she didn't think that she had done anything wrong.

Col had simply lashed out at her for no apparent reason, even though she had thought he was her friend.

But of course, why would Col, the uncrowned king of the class, want to be friends with a girl who had been marked as odd from day one?

It was ironic, she mused sadly. She had expected Col to be the social outcast before they had first met, but fate had twisted her prejudice so that the situation was the other way around. Regarding the mysterious Society, Col had implied that he was a veteran on the subject. How could she ever compete with someone like that?

She would never fit in anywhere, no matter what her aunt said. Evelyn was so caught up in the Society, and the pride of having a universal in the family, that she had never stopped to ask whether or not her niece actually wanted to be involved in it.

Connie could not live without animals, true, and she had been curious as to whether mythical creatures would make her feel the same way. If only humans weren't involved.

Mags nudged his head under her arm comfortingly, and she threw her arms around the pony, sobbing silently into his rough mane.

She should never have been so optimistic about her future in Hescombe- when had things ever went right for her?

She would not make that mistake again.

_**Anger**_

Col angrily tossed the football back over the wall, and heard a thump as it landed in the garden.

"I hope it hits her," he muttered under his breath.

He could still hear Connie crying softly- he began to walk faster. Mags whinnied in obvious disgust. Col immediately broke into a run, dismissing the thought of visiting Skylark. He did not want his companion to see these thoughts.

He collapsed in a heap willingly on the beach, sinking down onto the sand gratefully. He realised guiltily that Connie did not deserve the things that he had said to her. He knew that much, at least.

He lay flat out on the sand, gazing with unseeing eyes at the azure skies. It would serve him right if Connie's beloved seagulls came to peck his eyes out, he concluded.

He contemplated apologizing, but instantly pushed the thought out of his mind. His pride would never allow him to do that- how could he face Connie again? He knew instinctively that Connie would have been a great friend, from the very first moment their mismatched eyes had met. Her eyes revealed her soul to him- she was unlike anyone he had ever known. Connie's eyes portrayed a shy and nervous girl at first glance, although there was a huge reserve of strength and courage visible in her eyes, if you looked close enough. And Col had- he had seen right through to her heart. She was fragile, and he had hurt her- broken her. The way that she had sobbed scared him- he had never hurt anyone like that before. Some sick, twisted part that he wished didn't exist was proud of what he had done, pleased that he had won. He had made a huge mistake. There was no going back on it now- the damage he had done was irreparable.

**_Apprehension_**

Ms. Clamworthy had watched the whole scene unfold before her, a silent spectator to the disaster just waiting to happen. Sitting by the window, her fingers being cooled by the soothing touch of water from the tap, she called her companion to her. Issoon flowed gracefully into the sink, wrapping his small, ice-cold hands lovingly around his companion's fingers. His dark pebble eyes looked questioningly up at her, silently asking what had hurt her, made her upset. A single tear trickled down her face in answer; Issoon touched it curiously. His eyes grew sad- he understood.

Maybe it was best if the universal gift died out. Connie was a lovely girl, and she deserved the gift more than anyone, but all it seemed to be doing was causing trouble.

She should have realized that Col would not take the news well- she had completely disregarded his feelings. She should have known how he would react- she had been more of a parent to Col than either Cassandra or her own son, Mack, had ever been. Col was an only child- she should have broken the news to him more gently. She was just so excited that after all this time, the Company of the Universals had resurfaced- that there was hope, and she automatically assumed that Col would feel the same way.

Watching the shadows fall on the young girl and pony, she contemplated going outside to comfort her, but as Connie raised her tear-streaked face from Mag's back, she knew it would only make the situation worse.

_**Pleasure**_

A black rat scampered eagerly away from the scene, eager to tell his master about what he had discovered.

He dodged a car wheel in annoyance- the car swerved to avoid him, and went into a ditch. The rat contemplated staying- wondering if a human was wounded- and hesitated for a moment, sniffing the air.

A man climbed out of the car and pulled a woman out from the other side cautiously. He turned up his nose in disgust. Unfortunately not.

As he weaved through the undergrowth, the rat thought of his master's great plan with pleasure. Life would be so much easier without these bothersome humans around.

Even if they had to befriend a human to achieve it.

_**Another A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUNN!!! Mwahaha :) I enjoy being evil! Check out my profile poll to help me decide to go with this story!  
**_


End file.
